


Out of the blue

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Awkward Date, Dare, F/M, Misunderstandings, Xenophobia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Nie zdarzyło się nigdy tak, by Arihnda Pryce stchórzyła i nie przyjęła wyzwania. Tym razem miała zaprosić pewnego "czerwonookiego Pantoranina" na randkę.Arihnda Pryce never says "no" to a dare. But this one is quite difficult: she has to ask a "Pantoran with an eye condition" on a date.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

\- Nie mam czasu na randki.

Juahir pokręciła głową.

\- Ari, musisz trochę wyluzować – odparła. – Spróbuj czasem zagaić do jakiegoś faceta, tak po prostu. Umów się z nim na kaf i ciastko i postaraj się nie mówić tylko o swojej pracy.

\- Co poradzisz, gdy twoja praca jest arcyciekawa – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Driller.

Juahir zgromiła go wzrokiem. Ona, w przeciwieństwie do MarDappa, nie spełniała się wcale w swoim zawodzie. Ale w końcu on był adwokatem, a ona – kelnerką.

Arihnda natomiast była całkiem zadowolona z pozycji, którą dotychczas udało jej się osiągnąć: asystentki senatora Renkinga z Lothalu. Jednej z asystentek, ściślej mówiąc. Z tego też powodu – i sporej konkurencji w senatorskim biurze – Pryce musiała mocno się starać, by udowodnić swoją wartość i zasłużyć sobie na awans. A może z czasem – o czym marzyła – na ofertę lepszej pracy?

\- Poza tym, nie ma sensu umawiać się z byle kim – stwierdził sentencjonalnie MarDapp.

Arihnda była gotowa mu przytaknąć. Nim jednak zdążyła się odezwać, jej przyjaciółka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i oświadczyła stanowczo:

\- Ale nie można tak z gruntu być do kogoś uprzedzonym.

Pryce zgodziła się z nią. Nie popierała żadnej formy dyskryminacji.

\- Nie jestem rasistą – obruszył się Driller – ale żeby tego dowieść, nie muszę wcale spotykać się z Rodiankami. Arihnda z pewnością przyzna mi w tym względzie rację.

\- Arihnda – skontrowała Juahir – w odróżnieniu od ciebie nie ocenia książki po okładce. A to, że facet należy do innego gatunku, może być jego zaletą, a nie wadą.

Arihnda odruchowo skinęła głową – i to, jak się okazało, był jej błąd. MarDapp, jak każdy adwokat, nie lubił przegrywać potyczek słownych i zaraz sięgnął po kolejny argument. Wskazał palcem na niebieskoskórego mężczyznę w imperialnym mundurze.

\- Umówiłabyś się z nim? – zapytał Arihndę.

Zerknęła w tamtym kierunku. Niebieski mężczyzna w pewnym momencie obrócił się i ujrzała jego oblicze: wysokie czoło, wyraźnie zaznaczony kontur twarzy i…

\- Co z jego oczami? – zainteresował się Driller. – Jest chory czy co?

Arihnda zacisnęła usta.

\- Rany, Driller – mruknęła Juahir. – Może po prostu taki jego urok.

Czerwone oczy. Arihnda mogłaby przysiąc, że przez chwilę wzrok niebieskiego mężczyzny spoczął na nich. Jakby instynktownie wyczuł, że właśnie o nim mówili.

Uśmiechnęła się do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Coś w sobie ma – powiedziała, szczerząc zęby. – Mogę się dowiedzieć, kim jest.

Oczywiście, chodziło jej wyłącznie o to, by zaspokoić swoją – i ich – ciekawość. Juahir jednak opacznie ją zrozumiała.

\- Zaproś go na randkę – szturchnęła Arihndę, starając się dodać jej w ten sposób pewności siebie. – Dajesz, dziewczyno.

Pryce zastygła w miejscu. Nie zamierzała wcale podrywać nieznajomego, w dodatku na tego typu przyjęciu. Poczuła na sobie wzrok Drillera i spostrzegła rysujący się na jego twarzy uśmieszek – MarDapp był przekonany, że Arihnda za nic nie umówiłaby się z tym „dziwnym Pantoraninem”, że udawała tylko tolerancyjną…

\- Żaden problem – odparła.

W końcu miała tylko udowodnić, że odważy się podejść do tego nieznajomego niebieskiego mężczyzny i zaprosić go na randkę. Gdyby jej odmówił, nie byłaby to wszak jej wina. Próbowała i, no cóż, tym razem się nie udało.

Jednocześnie jednak zaczęło jej dziwnie zależeć na tym, by ten niebieski mężczyzna się zgodził. Wówczas pokazałaby im obojgu, Drillerowi i Juahir, że potrafiła sama znaleźć sobie faceta i że nie potrzebowała wcale ich „pomocy”, żadnych zachęt ani przyjacielskich rad.

To nie było takie trudne: podejść do nieznajomego, zagadać i zaprosić go… gdzieś.

Mimo to Arihnda zaczęła się denerwować. A przecież robiła takie rzeczy codziennie: umawiała spotkania, reprezentowała senatora Renkinga i w jego imieniu zawierała przeróżne umowy. Przywykła do tego, że często musiała podchodzić do obcych i wpierw im się przedstawić, a następnie jakoś zacząć z początku niezobowiązującą, a później rzeczową już rozmowę i w trakcie tejże zyskać sympatię swoich rozmówców, a nierzadko też nakłonić ich do czegoś.

Wystarczyło więc użyć sztuczek, które posiadała w swoim arsenale. Wiedziała, co musiała zrobić: przywołać na twarz uśmiech, wyjść z inicjatywą i przede wszystkim: nie dać się zbić z tropu. W takich sytuacjach najważniejsza była pewność siebie. Nawet, gdy trzymało się w dłoni zbyt słabe karty, by uczciwie wygrać, czasem zwykły blef zapewniał zwycięstwo. Oczywiście, Pryce wolała mieć dobre karty, a najlepiej jeszcze jakiegoś dodatkowego asa w rękawie.

Przyjrzała się niebieskiemu z pewnej odległości, zastanawiając się, jak go podejść. Rozmawiał półgłosem – stąd nie była w stanie usłyszeć, o czym – z jakimś młodym chłopakiem, odzianym w identyczny jak jego własny oliwkowozielony mundur Imperium. Nie, stwierdziła po chwili, te dwa mundury odrobinę różniły się od siebie. Na piersi niebieskiego znajdowała się kieszonka z cylindrem kodowym, a tuż obok, na klapie munduru, imperialny oficer miał przypiętą plakietkę ze swoją dystynkcją. Pryce zmarszczyła czoło, próbując sobie przypomnieć imperialne stopnie wojskowe. Dwa czerwone kwadraty i dwa niebieskie… musiał zatem być porucznikiem.

Niebywałe, uznała Pryce, że przyjęto go do Imperialnej Akademii. Z tego, co słyszała, zabraniano tam wstępu nieludziom, nawet niewątpliwie zasłużonym dla Imperium Pantoranom… A on chyba nie był Pantoraninem, z pewnością nie mógł być Pantoraninem czystej krwi… „Przestań”, upomniała samą siebie. „Nie możesz tak myśleć”.

Zresztą, dopytywanie tego porucznika, jakiej był rasy, na samym początku ich pierwszej rozmowy byłoby bardzo niegrzeczne. Arihnda nie chciała go obrazić. Poza tym, lepiej, żeby niebieski mężczyzna nie wiedział, że zbliżając się do niego, kierowała się głównie ciekawością.

Obserwowała go przez moment: to jak gestykulował podczas rozmowy z tym młodszym podoficerem, i poczuła wtedy ciężar rzuconego jej wyzwania. Wyzwania, które tak nieopacznie przyjęła. Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że ten mężczyzna nie był człowiekiem, ani o to, że nosił imperialny mundur, lecz o… całokształt.

Porucznik był wysoki, umięśniony i… całkiem dobrze wyglądał w swoim mundurze. Ba, wyglądał na tyle dobrze, że Arihnda mogłaby zechcieć naprawdę się z nim umówić, niezależnie od tego głupiego zakładu, który poczyniła ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. I to, niestety, wcale jej nie pomagało.

Źle by się poczuła, gdyby dostała od tego mężczyzny kosza. Cóż, miała swoją dumę. Jedno to usłyszeć odmowę, a drugie usłyszeć ją z ust kogoś, z kim miło byłoby się spotkać: prywatnie, w jakimś zacisznym miejscu. Po pierwsze: porucznik był całkiem-całkiem, jak niebieskie ciasteczko do schrupania – skąd w ogóle w jej głowie pojawiło się podobne porównanie?! – po drugie: już na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się interesującą osobą. Na pewno miał o czym opowiadać. Arihnda nie nudziłaby się na randce z nim. No i miałaby na co popatrzeć!

Wdech i wydech. Nie powinna tak się stresować, ostatecznie ten mężczyzna był _tylko_ porucznikiem, a nie jakimś generałem czy admirałem. I przyszedł tu sam, jeśli nie liczyć tego chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie był jego podwładnym i dlatego dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa, ponieważ nikt inny na tej sali nie chciał rozmawiać z nieczłowiekiem… Pryce poczuła wstyd, a później – gniew. To nie ona odpowiadała za to przyjęcie, ale i tak postanowiła interweniować. Przywołała na twarz profesjonalny uśmiech i ruszyła w stronę stojących nieco na uboczu mężczyzn.

\- Witam. Czy dobrze się pan bawi, poruczniku? – odezwała się przymilnym głosem.

Mężczyzna obrócił się i spojrzał na nią, unosząc brwi. Kiedy Arihnda z bliska popatrzyła mu w oczy, te wydały jej się jeszcze dziwniejsze: były ogniście czerwone i zdawały się świecić: własnym lub odbitym światłem, nie potrafiła tego w danej chwili stwierdzić. Musiała na moment odwrócić wzrok, by jej własne – zwykłe, ludzkie, niebieskie – oczy nie zaczęły łzawić.

Towarzyszący temu tajemniczemu mężczyźnie podoficer uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco.

\- Ta pani pyta, czy podoba się panu przyjęcie, sir – rzekł szybko do swojego, jak słusznie Pryce odgadła, zwierzchnika.

Porucznik zmarszczył czoło, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. A dokładnie: czy pozwolić sobie na szczerość.

Na jej ustach znów zagościł uśmiech, ale tym razem – naturalny.

\- Może pan mówić otwarcie, poruczniku – zachęciła go. – Z pewnością jest parę rzeczy, które dobrze byłoby tu zmienić.

Pomachała w stronę kelnera, który wówczas z nietęgą miną podszedł do nich z tacą z trunkami. Pryce wzięła od niego kieliszek. Stojący obok niej mężczyźni poszli za jej przykładem.

Kiedy kelner się oddalił, przełożyła kieliszek do lewej dłoni i, wyciągając prawą w kierunku porucznika, przedstawiła się:

\- Arihnda Pryce. Asystentka senatora Renkinga.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na jej dłoń, a Arihnda pod wpływem jego palącego wzroku poczuła nagłą chęć, by szybko cofnąć rękę. Przezwyciężyła jednak ten impuls. Zerknęła na młodego podoficera. Ten zaś niezwłocznie uścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Chorąży Eli Vanto, do pani usług, ma’am. A to starszy porucznik Thrawn. Obaj służymy na _Blood Crow_.

Przynajmniej poznała jego imię! Popatrzyła na porucznika, a ten wówczas zwrócił się do niej z tym samym pytaniem, które ona wcześniej mu zadała:

\- A jak pani znajduje to przyjęcie, panno Pryce?

Jej wargi drgnęły lekko, nim rozciągnęła je w uśmiechu, który nie objął jej oczu.

\- Uważam je za wyśmienitą okazję do poznania nowych osób – odparła. – Myślę, że panowie również powinni wykorzystać tę sposobność, by zawrzeć kilka nowych znajomości. Mogę panów przedstawić pewnym wpływowym osobom.

Oczywiście, jej kontakty nie były aż tak rozległe, jak próbowała im zasugerować, ale mimo wszystko, jako asystentka senatora, Pryce poznała parę mniej lub bardziej znaczących osobistości. Poza tym, wiedziała, jak wymieniać uprzejmości z innymi gośćmi na takich przyjęciach i nie miała oporów przed tym, by odezwać się do kogoś pierwsza.

Vanto zmieszał się, Thrawn jednak wydawał się zaintrygowany jej propozycją.

\- Zechce pani przedstawić nas swoim… _abangane_?

\- Przyjaciołom – dopowiedział Vanto. – Czy zechce pani przedstawić nas swoim przyjaciołom?

Ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że nie był przekonany, co do tego pomysłu.

\- Ach, przyjaciołom! Kogo konkretnie chciałby pan poznać, poruczniku Thrawn? – celowo wymówiła jego imię, by ujrzeć jego reakcję na jej pierwszą próbę zmniejszenia dystansu między nimi.

Odepchnęła od siebie nieprzyjemną myśl, przypominającą jej o tym, że porucznik nie podał jej ręki.

Thrawn obserwował ją z nadmierną, jak to odebrała, niemal niepożądaną uwagą. Jakby chciał ją prześwietlić tymi swoimi błyszczącymi czerwonymi oczami na wylot!

Zrobiło jej się gorąco pod jej niebieskim, zakupionym specjalnie na to przyjęcie wizytowym kostiumem.

\- Czy to niewłaściwe określenie, panno Pryce? – zapytał ją Thrawn. – Zakładam, że osoby, z którymi uprzednio pani rozmawiała, są pani przyjaciółmi.

Uśmiechnęła się w nieco wymuszony sposób. Oczywiście, że ich widział! Zauważył, że rozmawiała z Juahir i Drillerem, i wnioskował z tego, że…

\- Tak, przyjaźnimy się – przytaknęła niechętnie, równocześnie starając ukryć się tę niechęć do przyznania mu racji w swoim głosie. – Zaprosiłam ich tu, korzystając z tego, że miałam taką możliwość. Nie tak łatwo było zdobyć wejściówki na ten bal.

\- Tak, z pewnością – odparł lakonicznie Thrawn.

Nie wyjawił jednak, jak jemu – a tym bardziej chorążemu Vanto – udało się dostać na tę uroczystość.

„Czyli ich też ktoś musiał tu wprowadzić”, domyśliła się Arihnda. Ale ten ktoś zniknął, a Thrawn i Vanto sterczeli w kącie i udawali, że dobrze się bawią…

\- Mogę was przedstawić w dowolnej chwili – odrzekła. – Problem w tym, że…

Spojrzała bezradnie na Vanto i przyszła jej wówczas do głowy pewna myśl.

\- Juahir jest bardzo nieśmiała – zmyśliła na poczekaniu. – A Driller ma niewyparzony język i, niestety, czasem zraża do siebie niektórych przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

To ostatnie przynajmniej było prawdą.

\- Niewyparzony język – powtórzył Thrawn. – To idiom?

\- Tak, sir. To oznacza, że ktoś…

\- Mówi to, co myśli, nie zważając na to, jak odbiorą to inni – wyjaśniła pospiesznie Arihnda.

Powoli zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego porucznik nie czuł się najlepiej na tym przyjęciu, w otoczeniu obcych ludzi, i dlaczego towarzyszył mu Vanto.

Upiła trochę wina ze swojego kieliszka, głowiąc się, jak wybrnąć z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Nie mogła przedstawić Thrawna swoim przyjaciołom, póki ten nie zgodzi się pójść z nią na randkę. Dopiero wtedy mogłaby ich ze sobą poznać, nie narażając się na śmieszność… choć lepiej nie.

Zakład był zakładem, a ona zamierzała go wygrać. Driller i Juahir mogli pokrzyżować jej plany, zaś Thrawn, gdyby tylko się dowiedział, że to on był „przedmiotem zakładu”, z pewnością obraziłby się na nią. Nie odezwałby się do niej nigdy więcej.

\- Dlaczego porzuciła pani swoich przyjaciół, panno Pryce?

\- Co? Och. Oni sobie sami świetnie poradzą, w przeciwieństwie do…

Utonęła w świetle czerwonych oczu Thrawna.

\- W przeciwieństwie do nas? – zagadnął ją porucznik.

\- Myślę, że mogę wam pomóc – zdobyła się na odwagę, by powiedzieć mu to wprost. – Z całym szacunkiem, poruczniku, ale z pana zachowania wnioskuję, że nieczęsto bywa pan na takich przyjęciach, a chorąży Vanto…

Zastanowiła się na moment nad swoimi następnymi słowami.

\- Chorąży Vanto wydaje się onieśmielony przepychem Coruscant – dokończyła gładko. – Co jestem w stanie zrozumieć, ponieważ czułam się podobnie, kiedy pierwszy raz przyleciałam do stolicy z mojej ojczystej planety.

Vanto odpowiedział pełnym zakłopotania uśmiechem. Wprost biło od niego to, że pochodził z odległego zakątka galaktyki, z Dzikiej Przestrzeni. Zdradzał go akcent. Pryce starannie ukrywała swój, dążąc do tego, by mówić jak rodowita Coruscantka.

Thrawn wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Nie musiał nawet zadawać jej tego pytania, by zrozumiała, co takiego go zaciekawiło.

\- Urodziłam się na Lothalu – wyjawiła mu, licząc na wzajemność. – Pracuję w biurze senatora, reprezentującego moją planetę.

Porucznik skinął głową.

\- Znakomicie się pani odnalazła na Coruscant, panno Pryce – skomentował.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, szczerze. Czy to był komplement?

\- Przebywam tu od kilku miesięcy i… mogę panu zdradzić parę interesujących informacji na temat tej planety i jej mieszkańców.

Zamoczyła znów wargi w winie.

\- Nie tutaj, naturalnie – dodała poufnym, nieco teatralnym szeptem. – W jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu, gdzie moglibyśmy porozmawiać bardziej… prywatnie.

Wbiła wyczekujący wzrok w Thrawna. Oby powiedział „tak”, oby!

Patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, jego oczy migotały, kiedy jego spojrzenie obejmowało poszczególne elementy jej twarzy: oczy, policzki, nos, usta…

Odruchowo przełknęła ślinę. Miała nadzieję, że nie słyszał głośnego bicia jej serca.

\- Z niecierpliwością będę wyglądał tego spotkania, panno Pryce – odparł porucznik, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieco w górę.

Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się jeszcze przez moment, a potem zerknął ponad jej głową na kogoś, kto, najwyraźniej, zbliżał się w jego stronę. Potem opuścił wzrok i posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Panno Pryce.

Obróciła się i dostrzegła przed sobą mężczyznę w białym mundurze.

\- Pułkownik Wulff Yularen – rzekł Thrawn, niespodziewanie stając u jej boku. – Panna Arihnda Pryce z Lothalu.

\- Miło mi panią poznać – odparł konwencjonalnie wąsaty pułkownik. – Poruczniku, jeśli pan pozwoli na moment…

\- Naturalnie.

Zanim się oddalił, podążając za Yularenem, Thrawn po raz ostatni spojrzał jej w oczy i oznajmił:

\- Znajdzie pani mój numer w Uniwersalnym Systemie Komunikacji. Będę czekał na pani wiadomość.


	2. Chapter 2

_Spotkajmy się w Gilroy Plaza Diner za piętnaście godzin._

Arihnda skasowała wiadomość i spróbowała ją napisać od początku. Jak powinna ująć w słowa tego typu zaproszenie? „Randka, jutro, 1100, Gilroy Plaza Diner”? A może należało zadać porucznikowi pytanie: „czy zechciałby pan się ze mną umówić…”? Nie. Co za głupota. Przecież Thrawn sam powiedział, że chętnie by się z nią spotkał. Prywatnie. To chyba znaczyło randkę? A może nie? W końcu to określenie nigdy nie padło z jej ust. Nie. Zaproponowała imperialnemu oficerowi _spotkanie_. Równie dobrze mogli mieć w planach rozmowę o interesach.

„Ma pan czas jutro między 1100 a 1500?”

Wysłała. Po kilku nieznośnie długich minutach przyszła odpowiedź:

„Tak.”

„W takim razie spotkajmy się o 1100. W Gilroy Plaza Diner.”

Może powinna była zapytać go raczej, czy odpowiadał mu bar mleczny. Pryce jednak nie mogła sobie pozwolić na obiad w wyszukanej restauracji, a skoro to ona wyszła z inicjatywą, trudno było się spodziewać, że porucznik zapłaci za nich oboje. Zresztą, nie wiedziała, jak przedstawiały się jego finanse. Zawsze też mogli przenieść się w inne miejsce, gdyby Thrawn wyraził takie życzenie. Arihnda założyła, że nie znał dobrze Coruscant i że wolał zdać się w tej kwestii na nią. A Gilroy oferował tanie i smaczne dania.

„Dobrze.”

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Najgorsze było już za nią.

*

A jednak pomyliła się. Gdy z dumą zaprezentowała Juahir datapad z wyświetloną na ekranie elektroniczną korespondencją, ta odparła:

\- Pójdę tam z tobą.

\- Co takiego?!

\- Ari, wiesz jacy bywają mężczyźni. A ja mam czarny pas – zaznaczyła z uśmiechem Madras – i skopię mu dupę, jeśli spróbuje wywinąć ci jakiś numer.

Arihnda uniosła brwi.

\- Sama mnie zachęcałaś, żebym się z nim umówiła – wypomniała przyjaciółce. – Poza tym, nie wiem, czy dałabyś mu radę.

Przypomniała sobie, jak wysoki był niebieskoskóry porucznik. Wszystko też wskazywało na to, że pod oliwkowozielonym mundurem skrywał całkiem pokaźne bicepsy.

Juahir źle odebrała jej słowa.

\- Wezmę ze sobą wsparcie – odrzekła pogodnie. – Usiądziemy gdzieś z boku i będziemy mieć na ciebie oko.

Pryce skrzywiła się z niezadowoleniem.

\- Przyznaj, chcesz się upewnić, że faktycznie tam pójdę – odezwała się ostrzejszym tonem. – Że nie stchórzę i nie wyłamię się z zakładu.

\- Co tam zakład! – Madras machnęła ręką. – Nie chcę, żeby ten facet cię skrzywdził. To wszystko.

\- Niby dlaczego miałby? Zresztą, umiem o siebie sama zadbać.

Nie podobało jej się to, że jej przyjaciółka zapragnęła robić za jej ochroniarza. Czy też za przyzwoitkę.

**

Niestety nie udało jej się odwieść Juahir od wcielenia jej pomysłu w życie. Kiedy Pryce weszła do Gilroy Plaza Diner, jej przyjaciółka siedziała już przy jednym ze stolików i gawędziła wesoło z jakimś nieznanym Arihndzie dość postawnym mężczyzną. Prawdopodobnie znajomym ze szkoły walki.

Pryce zajęła wolny stolik i chwyciła menu, by skryć za kartą dań zarumienioną z zawstydzenia i gniewu twarz. Nie mogła po prostu wyjść. Musiała zaczekać na Thrawna.

Ten zjawił się chwilę później i, jak się okazało, również w obstawie. Towarzyszył mu chorąży Vanto.

Arihnda z niemałym trudem powstrzymała się, by nie wznieść wymownie oczu ku niebu. Nie minęła minuta jej randki, a już wszystko szło nie tak. Jej nowi „znajomi” przysiedli się do niej. Całe szczęście nie mieli na sobie mundurów, ale i tak, nawet w cywilu, wyglądali jak imperialni funkcjonariusze, którzy zamierzają poddać obywatelkę Pryce przesłuchaniu.

Przynajmniej tym razem Thrawn zdecydował się podać jej swoją dłoń.

\- Panno Pryce.

Uścisnęła mu rękę niemal automatycznie. Skinęła głową Vanto, błagając go wzrokiem, by ten darował sobie tego typu „kurtuazyjne” gesty. Chorąży jakimś cudem odgadł jej myśli. Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i oddał ukłon.

\- Poruczniku, chyba źle pan zrozumiał, jaki miał być charakter naszego spotkania – odezwała się chłodno, acz uprzejmie, starając się opanować złość.

Czuła się tak, jakby ci dwaj postanowili sobie z niej zadrwić. I jeszcze, na domiar złego, temu wszystkiemu z oddali przypatrywała się Juahir!

Thrawn zerknął na Vanto, najwyraźniej oczekując od niego jakiejś wskazówki. Eli drgnął, zbladł lekko, zesztywniał, a na jego twarzy uwidoczniła się chęć ucieczki. Całym sobą mówił: „nie chcę tu być”. Pohamował się jednak. Przełknął ślinę, próbując zyskać na czasie. Najpewniej szukał teraz gorączkowo w myślach jakiegoś dobrego wyjścia z tej arcyniezręcznej sytuacji. Porucznik zaś, zamiast się wytłumaczyć, z zainteresowaniem obserwował reakcję swojego podwładnego. Spojrzał na Pryce przelotnie, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy ona również uważała cały ten zestaw min i gestów za bardzo ciekawą pantomimę.

\- To miała być randka – rzekła cichym, zbolałym tonem.

Miała mu za złe to, co zrobił. Pomyślała, że wolałaby już, żeby porucznik ją wystawił.

Na twarzy Vanto pojawiła się mina, która bezgłośnie krzyczała „a nie mówiłem?”. Chorąży uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie wypił duszkiem szklankę soku z cytryny i zaczął mętnie – i zupełnie niepotrzebnie – wyjaśniać:

\- Porucznik Thrawn nie zna naszych, _ludzkich_ , zwyczajów.

Ledwie te słowa padły z jego ust, a natychmiast ich pożałował. Thrawn zmarszczył nieco brwi.

\- Tak, to randka – odparł beznamiętnie. – Dlatego potrzebowałem… dla panny Pryce, naturalnie… _sit'ecsi_. To musiała być osoba dyskretna i godna zaufania.

Vanto zaczerwienił się. Nie był w stanie nic z siebie wydusić w odpowiedzi. Wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miała mu eksplodować głowa.

Thrawn przeniósł spojrzenie na Arihndę i zwrócił się do niej:

\- Widzę jednak, że zadbała pani o to sama. Rozsądnie.

Powiódł wzrokiem w stronę stolika, przy którym siedziała Juahir ze swoim „chłopakiem”.

Pryce potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowana trójkątem – powiadomiła porucznika.

Widząc jego uniesione granatowoczarne brwi, dodała:

\- Ani tak zdesperowana, żebyś musiał wskazywać za siebie zastępstwo… nie sądzę, żeby z tego – zerknęła na Vanto – coś było.

Nie chciała być nieuprzejma, ani niemiła dla młodego chorążego, ale… nie był w jej typie, po prostu. Czuła się w tej chwili wyjątkowo podle: dostała kosza, a obiekt jej westchnień najwyraźniej próbował ją zeswatać z kimś innym. Przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że to właśnie chodziło porucznikowi po głowie, a nie… voyeuryzm.

\- Powinienem wyjść – Vanto wypowiedział na głos jej myśli.

Może tak to powinno się zakończyć? Wystarczyło się pożegnać i udawać, że nigdy się nie spotkali.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Thrawn.

Arihnda policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu.

\- Poradzi sobie pan beze mnie, sir – rzekł Eli. – Ludzie nie… od dawna… przynajmniej w naszej kulturze… nie spotykają się w obecności przyzwoitek.

\- Doprawdy?

Porucznik posłał Arihndzie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się nawet lekko.

\- I… przyzwoitkami zwykle są kobiety – dodał chorąży z urazą. – Starsze kobiety.

Thrawn zmarszczył wówczas czoło.

\- Nie znam zbyt wielu starszych od siebie kobiet – odparł. – Nie tutaj. Jeśli to konieczne, być może twoja matka zgodziłaby się nam pomóc?

\- Nie – odpowiedział zdecydowanie Eli. – Z pewnością nie, sir.

Pryce stłamsiła w sobie chęć wybuchnięcia niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Thrawn spostrzegł nagłą zmianę jej nastroju i nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spytał:

\- Tak, panno Pryce?

\- Czy nie uważa pan, poruczniku, że to za wiele, jak na pierwszą randkę? – odezwała się, starając się obrócić wszystko w żart. – Przyprowadził pan swojego przyjaciela, a teraz proponuje, żebym poznała jego matkę? A dlaczego nie pańską?

Rysy jego niebieskiej twarzy stężały na sekundę.

\- Jest to niemożliwe z wielu powodów – odrzekł oględnie.

Arihnda uniosła brwi. Chciała usłyszeć na ten temat coś więcej.

\- Nie pochodzi pan z Pantory – stwierdziła.

\- Nie.

\- A skąd?

Niebieskie wargi drgnęły w ledwie dostrzegalnym smutnym, jak jej się zdawało, uśmiechu.

\- Z Nieznanych Regionów, panno Pryce. A konkretnie: z Csilli.

Nic jej to nie mówiło.

\- I jak pan tutaj trafił? Na Coruscant?

\- Och. Przyleciałem statkiem.

Wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Vanto.

\- To tajemnica wojskowa – wtrącił chorąży przepraszającym tonem.

\- Naprawdę? To bardzo ciekawe.

Spróbowałaby pociągnąć Thrawna za język, ale, na jej nieszczęście, towarzyszyła mu „przyzwoitka”, która pilnowała, by porucznik nie powiedział przypadkiem za dużo.

\- I podoba się tu panu? – zapytała Pryce. – Jest inaczej niż na Csilli?

Tym razem Thrawn pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

\- Całkiem inaczej – odrzekł.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Jest cieplej – uśmiechnął się pewniej i nieco szerzej. – Tłoczniej. I o wiele bardziej różnorodnie.

\- A na Csilli mieszkają wyłącznie…?

Gestem wskazała na niego.

\- Chissowie. Owszem.

\- Chissowie – powtórzyła, by zapamiętać to słowo. – To nie brzmi wcale aż tak źle. To znaczy… cała planeta Chissów!

Thrawn niespodziewanie wydał z siebie odgłos, który musiał być stłumionym śmiechem.

\- Jest więcej takich planet – odrzekł.

Nagle spoważniał i spochmurniał, jakby uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien jej tego mówić.

\- Niech zgadnę – odparła Pryce. – Kolejna tajemnica wojskowa?

Jego czerwone oczy zaświeciły się jaśniej. Nie musiał odpowiadać. Wiedziała, że trafiła w sedno.

\- To chyba trudne – powiedziała, starając się nadać swemu głosowi pełen zrozumienia ton – kiedy chcesz się z kimś umówić i porozmawiać prywatnie i nie możesz poruszać niektórych tematów.

\- Owszem.

Vanto zdecydował się dodać coś od siebie.

\- To nie tak, że nie możemy mieć życia prywatnego – rzekł zażenowany – tylko niektórzy… poświęcają się całkowicie swojej pracy, zapominając o tym, że dobrze jest też mieć czas na… coś innego.

Thrawn przyglądał mu się przez moment, a następnie zapytał:

\- Czy chciałby pan mieć czas na „coś innego”, chorąży Vanto?

Eli skrzywił się mimowolnie. Arihnda zaczęła mu odrobinę współczuć. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że porucznik nie powiedział mu, w jakim celu umówił się z Pryce, ba, może nawet specjalnie stworzył wrażenie, że chodziło o jakieś spotkanie służbowe, po to, by Vanto zgodził się mu towarzyszyć.

To była katastrofa. Arihnda z początku sądziła, że ci dwaj się przyjaźnią, ale wyglądało na to, że ich relacje były o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

\- Cóż, warto spróbować, nieprawdaż, poruczniku Thrawn? – użyła tonu, który ucinał wszelką dyskusję. – Obaj jesteście na przepustce, a pan ma randkę, więc chorąży powinien chyba dostać wolne?

Thrawn zerknął na Eliego. Ten zaś zrobił mocno zakłopotaną minę.

\- Tak – powiedział powoli Chiss.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał zostać sam z Pryce, ale nie potrafił tego dobrze uargumentować.

Kiedy chorąży wreszcie wyszedł, Arihnda odważyła się zapytać:

\- Czy ty i on…?

Porucznik popatrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem. Westchnęła. „No tak, inna kultura!”.

Przez chwilę wahała się, czy nie powiedzieć mu prawdy. Że to był tylko zakład i że nie musiał tu z nią siedzieć, jeśli nie miał na to ochoty. Ale dostrzegła coś w jego ognistych oczach. Coś, co często widziała w swoich własnych, gdy przeglądała się w lustrze. Samotność. Ugryzła się więc w język. A później, dziwiąc się samej sobie, wyciągnęła rękę i położyła swoją dłoń na jego niebieskiej dłoni.


End file.
